Flowers for Mom
by pomtam
Summary: The Aboveground had nothing for you there. It had no Mother, Father, or Sibling. It had no warm embraces, it had no Butterscotch-Cinnamon smelling hallways. It had no kindness. This was your home. This was your family. one shot / winging it a TINY bit (it's 5 am gimme a break)
Five months - or was it six?

You stopped counting after the third came, this was you now. The one you quite literally fell ( was that the right word...? Jumped was more appropriate you realize.) into, gained cuts along your knees and abdomen from it, yet it couldn't have been any softer.

You called out in the darkness.

 _Hello? H e l p. . . !_

You silently hoped no one would come, but HE heard you.

 _"Are you hurt? Here, let me help you up..."_

He dripped with naivety, you realized it as he tenderly helped you back to his - our - parents, you found you adored it. He wasn't corrupt, he wasn't cruel...

 _"What's your name? Chara? That's a nice name...my name is Asriel."  
_

He wasn't HUMAN.

You couldn't be happier.

You realized that if you were Aboveground, a holiday would be coming - Mother's Day? - it almost made you gag. The thought of your birth giver sent a shiver down your spine...she didn't deserve the name MOTHER.

You knew someone who did. Oh lord, did she ever. The only woman you'd ever grace with the name "Mom" was a gentle monster, identical to her son.

You wondered why Monsters in your storybooks were the antagonists...if you learned anything in your short life span; Humanity was the REAL monster.

She was your Mom, you decided, and you wouldn't think of her as anything but. There was Dad, and he truly earned that name when it first came from your mouth.

You explained to Asriel - your best friend...brother... - what MOTHER'S DAY was. You couldn't help the smile that rose to your face as you watched his eyes sparkle, and ideas for what they could do for Mom spill out of his mouth.

You adored him so.

You came to the realization as you thought o your own ideas that there weren't many flowers here in the Underground; not that you'd expected. There was a lack of natural sun, and it was the opposite of proper area to grow such plants.

You continued to think as you went over to the drawer that held paper and crayons. You had to be more careful, so many were broken from hazardous organization. You suggest a drawing, or a card, and he immediately went to work on the perfect card for Mom.

Flowers was a staple for gifts in the Above hell, you only really knew of one flower that flourished; the echo flowers. You quickly decide against running to Waterfall and plucking, you didn't know how quick they'd perish, and the idea of them picking up anything spoken and repeating it constantly already caused a headache.

Then you realized.

There were Golden Flowers growing near where you landed.

It was set in your mind, you'd be plucking a few for Mom. Asriel seemed happy with the idea as you told him, as once both cards were finished, you were both DETERMINEDLY heading to the flowers.

You watched him as he gently plucked the flowers by their stemps and held them in a paw, but after a few moments your attention was drawn else where. Sunlight was pouring through the hole you fell into, filling the air around with a warmth. Yet it felt so cold to you.

Sunlight, the grass, the fresh smell of air...they weren't the things you found comfort in hoping you'd see once again.

Comfort was the smell of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie right after Mom is finished making it. Comfort was the bed you were tucked into at night, mere feet from his.

This was HOME.

You hadn't realized how long you had zoned out, but you were drawn back in by a gentle tug to your sweater and you immediately looked up to your brother.

"Chara, are you okay...?" He seemed scared to ask this. He must of seen you look above, his paws were nervously shifting the flowers around.

You stared at him for a moment, silent. A smile broke out on your face before you took his free paw in your hand.

"Let's head home."

He immediately beamed, and it filled you with DETERMINATION.

You had everything ready for Mom. You had peaked around the house in search for her, and feigned ignorance as she asked what you were up to once you located her in the kitchen.

You returned to grab Asriel, and with a slightly nervous sigh; which was quickly relaxed by a warm pat to your back from your brother.

The two of you stepped into the kitchen, and your heart welled up with butterflies as you watched surprise appear on her face.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

You held back a laugh as Asriel almost screamed it out, it was cute. You were quickly filled with concern was you watched her eyes fill with tears; did you do something wrong...?

The feeling was shut down as you felt her strong, warm arms pull the both of you close in a tight embrace, and you couldn't help as your eyes fell shut as you fell into the hug. You'd never admit it...but you felt a tear drip down your cheek as you felt her lay a kiss on the top of your head.

No, the Aboveground had nothing for you there. It had no Mother, Father, or Sibling. It had no warm embraces, it had no Butterscotch-Cinnamon smelling hallways. It had no kindness.

This was your home. This was your family.

And for the first time you realized, you felt love.


End file.
